


Inside 內部角度

by kakakc



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: Tendo本可以繞過他們的，可是這三個穿著紅色衣服的孩子實在太顯眼了，又在嚷著他聽得懂的廣東話，實在無法讓他忽視。





	Inside 內部角度

Tendo Choi作為主控室的首席基本上沒有多少機會能夠離開自己的崗位，即使獲得休息時間都只能匆匆趕到飯堂外帶一份晚餐回去繼續邊吃邊監察著突破點不停轉變的數據。

 

當他好不容易從那人山人海的飯堂擠出來之際，剛巧便給他看見Raleigh拿著托盆的背影於不遠處經過，他正想上前打招呼時卻突然被不知從哪來的煒氏三兄弟一行人擋住。

 

「你說他會坐在哪裡？」「鐵定會去找Mako美眉。」「搭訕還是吵架？」

 

「…你們到底在幹啥？」

 

Tendo本可以繞過他們的，可是這三個穿著紅色衣服的孩子實在太顯眼了，又在嚷著他聽得懂的廣東話，實在無法讓他忽視。

 

 

「 _甚麼東西_ ─」「蔡先生？！」「你也太神出鬼沒了吧！」

三張一模一樣的面孔同時轉向他用國語大叫，其中一個還幾乎吃驚得要把手裡的籃球丟到他臉上去，還好另一個近乎反射性的擋下了球，餘下的一個還很好心地將他連同手裡的午餐一同拉開。

 

無論看過多少次這種近乎雜耍的戲碼，Tendo還是打從心裡的感到嘆為觀止。大部份人都只會把這當成三胞胎與生俱來的默契性，可是稍為對機甲獵人計劃有所了解的資深工作人員都知道名為『共感宿醉』的現象：駕駛員們若進行長時間的共感，因為共享一切行動的思考決定，聽說即使是脫離了共感後相互之間仍不多不少留有一定的影響。簡單點說，即使是沒有機器，駕駛員之間對於彼此的動態依然能夠有所預料。而煒氏三胞胎的情況更是特殊：先不說他們三個人於共感裡共享的回憶會有多相似──說不定連哪一個是自己的記憶而哪一個是兄弟的也難以分辦──共感外這三個年輕人依然形影不離，就只為了提高三人同時操作Crimson Typhoon時的契合度。

他們熱愛他們的機甲一如他們熱衷於籃球一樣。

 

有時候，Tendo不得不疑惑這些駕駛員如何辦到而不發瘋。

 

煒氏三兄弟看見是他倒是一起鬆了一口氣，一開口又立即轉回廣東話了。因為Tendo的國語和廣東話皆是母語，在香港基地裡除了和一眾本地地勤人員很快混熟以外，就數煒氏三胞胎跟他最熟絡了。所謂的同聲同氣，三個小鬼也最愛三缺一時找他打麻將聊八卦之類的。

 

「蔡先生來吃飯？」

Tendo點了點頭。（當然，不然我出現在這裡幹麼。）

「要一起坐嗎？」

然後搖了搖頭。（還得趕回去LOCCENT呢。）

「怎麼跟蹤我們了？」

「…明明是你們自己在作虧心事吧，在這裡晃來晃去幹甚麼？」

Tendo不得不沒好氣地指出他們鬼鬼祟祟的行徑：「我爺爺可是常說平生不作虧心事，夜半敲門也不驚……」

 

可是三胞胎卻懶理他的訓話，發問接下來繼續連珠炮發的：

「蔡先生你是不是跟新來的那個駕駛員很熟？」「Ral─ _妮？_ 」「聽說你們是舊識？」「姓氏聽上去像 _籃子_ 甚麼的…」「可以介紹我們認識嗎？」

 

「………」原來他們是在跟蹤著Raleigh。

Tendo看著三胞胎三張一模一樣的臉孔同時露出那種他再熟悉不過、『很想挑戰看看』的表情。

 

若非當下他手裡正拿著晚餐，他實在很想扶額。

眾所周知煒氏三兄弟是從街頭冒起、真正的市井英雄。Raleigh Becket是早已退役了的前駕駛員，卻值得Pentecost特地親身前去阿拉斯加把他帶回來，任何現役的駕駛員都注視著他。這種想法他又怎麼會猜不到呢？

可是他總得幫忙Pentecost把可以預見的災難阻止一下，所以他給三個熱血青年做出先停下來的手勢：

「等一下，這種關鍵時刻還搞甚麼駕駛員之間的格鬥，元帥一定不會准許的說。再說守則裡也不鼓勵不同隊伍的駕駛員互相切磋以免造成不必要的競爭心態或演變成任何政治問題…」

 

三胞胎看著Tendo碎碎唸起來便不得不露出莫名奇妙的表情。

「呃？誰說要格鬥啊？」「剛剛看他跟Mako打的便夠了。」「超爽的啦！」「我們想跟他比較的是籃球啦、籃球！」

 

Tendo啞口無言。

……怪不得Herc從悉尼來之前跟他抱怨過擔心兒子來到香港基地會交不到朋友，眼前這三胞胎的確只是籃球迷；三個聊著聊著還順手撿了別人餐盤上的一顆葡萄掉向弟弟、另一個同時向他掉出籃球，最小的那個（別問Tendo如何分辦出他們三個，他就是知道）同時接下還要向周圍的人露出『我很酷吧』的表情。

 

Tendo環視了一室內屈指可數的機甲駕駛員，此刻他們被奉為英雄，下一秒被召去大海卻隨時喪命無法歸來。這群孩子的確都是抱著下一刻大概便會死去而在拯救著世界；那麼享受一下如此簡單的娛樂也不為過吧。

「…唉你們就儘管去問問看，我想Raleigh大概會有興趣吧。不過你們現在就別打擾他了。我看他跟Mako聯絡感情得挺不錯的。」

 

「甚麼東西──」「可惡、被他捷足先登了！」「蔡先生你就給我們介紹嘛─」

 

「再跟你們這班小鬼胡混下去我的晚餐時間都沒了…」

 

2013.07.30


End file.
